Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor
by JaxRex135
Summary: It's 1995 and Ravenclaw is on the verge of winning the house cup. Feeling the nervousness, they must first make it through their match with Gryffindor before making it to the finals to take on Slytherin. Alexander Walker and his team would like nothign more than to see themselves beat Gryffindor, take on slytherin and make it to the World Cup.


JaxRex135 owns nothing of Harry Potter or the idea of Quidditch. Please Enjoy and give feed back!

**Hogwarts Quidditch semi-finals: Ravenclaw Vs. Gryffindor**

"Welcome to Hogwarts annual Quidditch tournament. It has come down to the semi-finals between the leading team, Gryffindor with 3 wins and Raven Claw with 2. Ravenclaw must win this match to advance to match two against the always sly Slytherin." We heard the announcer voices call from the inside of our tunnel.

We were Ravenclaw, intelligent and well known of the ariel combat that is Quidditch. Though our wands may not come out during this time, we had no need of magic for we knew that our minds we're our strongest weapon over all else. Our seeker Cho Chang stood in the middle of the group, flanked by our beaters and our chasers. Our Keeper was standing at the head of the group and as he turned around, giving up a quick smile before it sank back into a grim, serious expression. His voice held a vote of confidence but it didn't help us in the slightest.

"I'll tell you now. Gryffindor is a tough opponent. I'm sure we all know that as of last year's upset during the finals. I just want us to go out there and do our best to win this match." Roger Davies said. He turned his gaze to Cho and said "You know what you must do. Don't let anything get in your way."

After a quick nod by Cho, our keeper turned around and mounted his broomstick, the sleek Nimbus 2001 and took off out onto the field. Following his example, we all mounted our broomsticks and followed him out of the tunnel and onto the field. We, the chasers that is, formed a half-circle at the middle of the field, while the beaters took their place in the middle acting as both guardsman for all the players while also running interference for the other team. We watched as Gryffindor took the skies on the other side of the field and did the same as us.

"Now I want a nice, clean game. From all of you. Understand!" Our referee Madam Hooch

No words escaped anyone's mouth as the Quaffle was thrown into the air and the chasers on both teams scrambled forward to get it. The bludger's were released only seconds later. Nearly taking a bludger to the head, I leaned back and caught the Quaffle with my left hand and tucked it under my arm. It'd be a lie to say that it was smooth sailing but with two Bludger's aiming for your body and three chasers trying to tackle you, it's anything but smooth sailing.

Ducking a Bludger and flying under a Gryffindor chaser, I switch the Quaffle to my right hand and threw it forward to Roger who was quickly shouldered out of the way and the Quaffle was quickly in Gryffindor hands. The Quaffle was quickly passed up the field and was about to be thrown into through the center hoop, when our chaser Bradley, flew upside down over the opponent and snatched the Quaffle out of her hands.

"Walker! Heads up!" Bradley called out as he threw the Quaffle in my direction.

His aim was a bit off and the Quaffle sailed over my head but with quick movement, I spun between two Gryffindor Chasers, Bell and Spinnet, before hanging upside down and caught the ball with both hands. Quickly tucking it under my right arm, I grabbed my broom and rotated myself up-right to see where I was going. Flying into the goal area, I tossed the Quaffle up and punched it through the right hoop to score.

"And Ravenclaw scores ten points. Looks like this game is just getting underway." Called out the announcer.

Once again the ball was put back into play and the game resumed. It seemed like neither team was going to give up, with points going back and forth for the longest time. I was nearly hit in the side by a Bludger while I took a little time to see where Cho was and soon noticed her flying outside the arena, chasing after the Snitch with Harry Potter close on her tail. Bringing myself back to the game, I watched as Johnson, a Gryffindor chaser flew past me and pulling my broom around, I took off after her and as I closed in after her, I heard the noise of a bludger. Staying on course, I looked around and nearly got my head taken off by the bloody thing if I hadn't ducked but when I looked up, I seen she had stopped and was throwing the Quaffle through the center ring.

"And Gryffindor scores another ten points. This is still anybody's game."

I flew up alongside Roger and said "This is becoming repetitive. Cho needs to catch that Snitch to end this or we'll be here all day."

"I agree but we just need to hand in there for our sake and her's." Was all he said before clapping me on the back and flying after Bradley who appeared to have the Quaffle.

I took off after him and as he neared the goal area, he threw the Quaffle at one of the rings. Ron Weasley, Gryffindor keeper, caught the Quaffle and tossed it forward over Bradley's head and right into Roger's hands who tossed it up and smacked it back with the tail of his broomstick. Though Weasley deflected it, I quickly flew forward and dipped my broom tip down, I vaulted myself it a sort of side flip, where I managed to kick the Quaffle through the left hoop with the toe of my foot.

"Nice shot Walker!" Roger called out to me, clapping. Bradley gave me a thumbs up and both of them took off down the field with me closely behind.

"And Ravenclaw ties up the game. I wonder where those seekers have gone too?" The announcer teased, prompting us to look around.

I was the first to notice Cho flying low to the ground, shoulder to shoulder with Potter and smacking roger in the shoulder, I pointed in their direction. With a nod of his head, he managed to say "She can handle it, we can't interfere remember."

"I know. Let's keep them at bay and win this." I responded.

This game had gone on long enough and I was starting to Hope that Cho would catch the Snitch soon so we could move our way into the finals. I was ready to show Slytherin what our 'claws' are truly made of. It was defiantly several hours after the game had started and the score was tied '100-100' and by now it was more of a back and forth game than a scoring game. Both teams were still fighting fiercely with minimal injuries; Thankfully nobody was hit by a Bludger yet. Or I could be wrong. As I was chasing after Johnson, I reached out to grab for the Quaffle when she kicked me in the thigh, sending me swerving to the right, straight into the path of a oncoming Bludger.

As I tried to re-correct my broomstick, I soon felt an agonizing pain on my right side, right at the ribs. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was hit by a Bludger in the ribs and was tossed from my Broomstick, plummeting through the air. Reaching up to grab my broom, though pointless as it was feet above me, I did soon feel another hand grasp mine and looking up, I seen the Red and Gold Jersey of Johnson as she kept me from plummeting to the ground. Hauling me back to my Broomstick, she asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I think." I said, placing a hand on my ribs.

"Think you can continue?" Rogers asked flying over.

"Yeah. I'll get it checked out after the match." I managed to say. Rogers gave me a definite nod but his eyes told me I better do as I said.

I looked around for Johnson to thank her for catching me but she had gone back to the game and was soon chasing Rogers for the Quaffle. Chuckling under my breath, and wincing at the pain, I took off and rejoined the game, hearing both the wind in my ears and the silence of the crowd as the game quickly rose to a end. With the score still tied, I looked around for Cho and Potter, spying them high above us, still chasing the snitch, though they were battle quite heavily for it, Cho seemed to be getting the upper hand as Potter started to fall behind slightly. I watched as Potter grabbed the end of Cho's broom and pulled her back but that didn't stop her from shouldering him when he got close. It was a foul, that went unseen apparently as it was not called, to grab the end of a person's broomstick at any time during the game and as I've read before, its apparently a common foul made by players.

As we chased after the Quaffle, looking kind of like Muggle Football players on the field during a game, I was catching glimpses of the seekers battling it out above us. It was getting intense because both Potter and Chang were getting the upper hand on each other. I quickly stopped my broom and watched as Cho fell behind quickly but speeding back up, she crouched on her broom, like a wild cat ready to pounce on a mouse, and using her broom as a springboard, jumped over Potter and snatch the snitch from in front of his nose, landing back on her broomstick afterwards.

"That's it! That's Game. Ravenclaw has caught the snitch and is awarded a hundred and fifty points. Ravenclaw wins!" the announcer called out, announcing the end of the match.

We all started to celebrate and were soon crowded into one ball of brooms and players as Cho flew down and held up the snitch. we were congratulated by the gryffindor players, especially Harry Potter, and soon returned to our tunnel where I got off my broom quickly and headed out to get my ribs looked at. I was thankfully escorted by roger and Bradley and we found out that I had two fractured ribs and would have to be careful during the Slytherin match.


End file.
